ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Cage
Angel Cage is a professional wrestler and the wife of "The Hangman" Draven Cage. She currently works for TWOStars, making her debut in March of 2006. She is also a Playboy cover-girl, featuring in the traditional "wrestling issue" that comes out in April of every year. Profile Angel first met her future husband when the master of the Hangman's Noose was at a low ebb. Having been betrayed by his associates and then girlfriend, not to mention put on the injured list by Sickness, Draven Cage was in need of some light in his life. Enter Angel, the man Cage calls his "angel with a broken wing" (hence her ring name), due to the redhead also in need of someone to raise a smile on her stunning face. With most of her past a mystery, even to her husband (who has chosen not to pry any more than is required), all most people know is of the woman on TV. A voluptious redhead with a penchant for leather, rubber and latex, Angel turns heads almost as much as her husband busts them. She arrived in TWOStars on the arm of Draven Cage with little explanation and the two have been inseperable since. Problems have arisen, mostly through jealousy from other wrestlers, leading to ugly situations involving ManBeast Rhino and, most recently Johnny Rockefeller, where Angel has been physically manhandled by those wishing to get a mental advantage over the man she married. Even with those savoury incidents, don't be fooled into thinking this woman is a shy and retiring wallflower when it comes to violence and aggression - you can't be married to "The Hangman" and not expect something to rub off. The Scot has trained his wife to wrestle and, because of this, she incorporates a lot of his moves (when the laws of physics allow) into her own matches. The one thing Draven did do, though, was teach her two moves to use as her own finishers (but she will, if pushed, pull out DC's finishers as well); AngelDust and Angelic Remorse. In TWOStars, Angel has had only a handful of matches, but she has held her own in every one, even if she has lost now and again. Most recently, Portia, , the devoted "equal" to Jason Bell, has laid down a challenge in the wake of Angel's Playboy cover-shoot, asking Angel to step into the ring so that Portia can prove that T&A are no match for pure wrestling talent. Far more laid back than her husband (he is trying, to be fair), Angel rarely lets anything get under her skin, realising that mind games only lead to losing one's focus. Always dressed to impress, even when wearing a casual outfit, the redhead knows what she's doing and, for better or worse, has Draven Cage wrapped so tightly around her little finger, she can get her husband to do anything she wants... so those looking to cross her, need to take that into account. The redhead recently went on a tirade, verbally attacking numerous members of the TWOStars roster in an outburst that took a lot of people by surprise. Angel, in her own words, said she was "fed up of hiding behind her looks and her tits" and was now "telling it like it is". Only time will tell where this is going to lead. Angel is widely considered her husband's rock, keeping him on course and calming him down when his temper gets the better of him or, if needs must, using him to take care of anything she finds unsatisfactory or wants eliminated. On the flip-side of this, she is extremely loyal to him also and is seen as an easy way to get under Draven's skin... although few people are willing to go down that road for the simple fact that Angel will do nothing to calm The Hangman's fury if that happens. She is a good wrestler inside the ring and fantasy figure to men outside it, Angel is a force to be reckoned with and is here for the long haul. In Wrestling Entrance Music *'Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson' *Lucifer's Angel by The Rasmus udI0nNR4qRs Entrance The entrance theme starts to blare out from the speakers and Angel steps onto the stage. She is wearing knee-high or thigh-high boots and either a corset and small pants combo or an all-in-one shorts and sleeveless catsuit style outfit. Regardless of what she is wearing, the colours are always black with red trim or red with black trim. Over this, usually, will be a full-length leather duster. *Commentators say something about the match and/or what Angel is wearing this week*** With most of the fans booing her every step, the redhead makes here way down the aisle and slides under the bottom rope, seductively, before posing at all four sides of the ring for the fans to take pictures and ogle her stunning figure. *Commentators mention the fans loving/hating this and taking advantage, while also saying how the opponent (if already in the ring) looks impatient/jealous/non-plussed/whatever*** Before the music fades out, Angel steps to the middle of the ring, looks to the ceiling, lets her leather duster fall off her slender shoulders and sprays purple mist into the air. She then looks directly at the hard-cam and wipes the residue from her lips in a sexy manner. Nicknames The Ravishing Redhead The Bangor Bombshell The Lustbucket Redheaded Lady of Lust =Moveset= 'Finishers' *'AngelDust' - (Reverse Diamond Dust, Rude Awakening neckbreaker instead of stunner) *'Angelic Remorse' - (Reverse single-leg Boston Crab and a dragon-sleeper) *'She-Gore!' 'Signatures moves' *'Camel clutch' *'Jumping tornado DDT' *'Rewind Frankensteiner' *'Spraying purple mist' *'Airdrie Boot' (running Big Boot) *'Kerb Stomp' *'Standing Moonsault' *'Superkick' *'Top-rope moonsault' *'Frog splash' *'Face wash and running kick' (she will also do this in her heels, scraping the stiletto across the forehead of the victim and drawing blood) 'Basic Moves' Clotheslines Forearms and Punches Kicks Scoop slam Snap suplex Spinebuster Stomps Elbow Drops Frankensteiner Low Blow (kick) Low Blow (punch, after kneeling in front of opponent and looking suggestive) Low Blow (Leg drop to groin, from mat or ropes) Enzuigiri Swinging neck breaker Dropkick *Laws of physics permitting, Angel will utilise any and all of her husband's offensive arsenal if she feels her own isn't getting the job done. 'Signature Spots' Landing a reverse Atomic Drop and then racing off the ropes, returning and landing an Airdrie Boot. Delivering a Heart Punch, but to the female opponents left breast, casuing extreme discomfort. Running to the corner to attack opponent, opponent moves, she leaps to the second buckle and comes off with a springboard DDT. 'Taunts' A "who me" innocent look. Hands out like Raven but only the pinkie and middle finger extended (either on the ropes or anywhere else). Sometimes this will be followed by spraying mist. Licking her finger and running across her body and down her boots. =Modelling= Angel Cage has modelled for various publications including, but not limited to, FHM, Loaded, Vogue, Maxim, Esquire, Bizarre and Leather. She has also been in photoshoots alongside models such as Bianca Beauchamp, Susan Weyland, Kitty Leah, Seren Gibson, Keeley Hazell, Ulya, Liz Vicious, Lucy Pinder, Gabrielle Lupin, Jenya DeLacourt, Taylor Stevens, Sophie Howard, Jupiter Wolff, Rumer Willis, Vanessa Montagne, Melinda Clarke (one of her idols), Brittany Blakely, Berlin, Aria Giovanni, Bridgette Wilson, Kellie Maines, Melissa Buhl, Cindy Margolis, Diora Baird, Emily Marilyn, Jessica DeCarlo, Jamie King, Marissa Miller, Melissa Rogers, Mila Kunis, Stoya, Sammi Braddie, Heather12, Marie-Claude Bourbonnais (another idol), Ninnete Terhart, Summer Altice, Karina Currie, Keri Russel, Gretchen Bonaduce, Natalie Noelle, Melodie Gore, Paris Dhal, Vikki Blows, Monique Vegas, Mia Stone and Helen Lane. Her latest modelling assignment was also her biggest when Playboy Magazine chose her to be on the cover of the April 2009 issue. Although she was becoming well known in the underground internet communities as a top model due to these shoots, the Playboy gig would be the one to begin her rise to becoming a household name. Her husband, the former TWO Triple Crown Champion, Draven Cage, has arranged a photoshoot with SFX magazine where she'll be dressed as various comic-book and science-fiction characters. The date for the shoot is still being finalised, while the date the magazine with the shots in the goes on sale hasn't been released. Draven also arranged an audition for his wife to play the starring role in an update of Daredevil where the character of Matt Murdoch/Dardevil is changed to a female called Megan Murdoch. This, she hopes, will be her ticket to Hollywood and the start of an acting career. ModifyDeletemove Playboy For the last few years, the April issue of Playboy Magazine has featured a wrestling personality as the cover star, giving said edition the unofficial title of the Wrestling Issue (as a tribute to Sports Illustrated's Swimsuit Edition). For the last few years, a WWE Diva has graced this issue, but with Vince McMahon wanting to promote a more family-friendly product, he decided not to put forward any of his talent for the 2009 photoshoot. Hugh Hefner, still wanting to keep the annual wrestling theme going, looked outside WWE and chose TWO's redheaded temptress as his next cover star. Angel graced the cover and her issue broke the record for most sales for an issue with a female wrestling personality on the cover. Inside the magazine, Angel featured in twelve tasteful nude shots that were very well received by the public, making up somewhat the massive disappointment of Maria's 2008 shoot. Movies & Television Angel has appeared in a variety of television shows and movies, although these roles have been non-speaking and mostly only for one episode. She was given a speaking part for one scene in the TV drama Supernatural and appeared in multiple episodes of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, My Name is Earl and . There were also blink-and-you'll-miss-her roles in a few feature films over the last year. She has also featured in music videos for the likes of Paramore, Lacuna Coil, The Prodigy, James Marsters, Drowning Pool, Nightwish, Powder and Foo Fighters. Television roles *'Battlestar Galactica' - uncredited (1 episode) *'Bones' - Serial-killer's second victim (1 episode) *'CSI: Crime Scene Investigaion' - Woman in bar (1 episode) *'CSI: New York' - Female cop who was mistaken for a stripper (1 episode) *'Chuck' - Samantha Hackenback (1 episode) *'My Name is Earl' - Nurse Swallows (3 episodes) *'Supernatural' - Lilith (1 episode) *'Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles' - Female T-950 (2 episodes) Movie roles *'G.I.Joe: Rise of the Cobra' - Baroness minion *'Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen' - Redheaded college tutor *'Watchmen' - Redhead outside Studio 54 *'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' - Scarlett Witch *'Daredevil' (2010) - Megan Murdoch/Daredevil (rumoured) ='Trivia'= There is some history between Angel and Cari-Dee, which Angel apparently doesn't even acknowledge. Won't talk about her time before meeting DC with anyone. Still doesn't trust Christy Hemme around her husband. Has the stiffest superkick in TWOStars according to Dirk Valentine. Knows exactly which buttons to press for her husband to go along with whatever she wants. On their first date, Draven took Angel to Paris (via a night's stay in London). Is all natural, despite what the gossip columnists say. Angel lived in New Zealand for five years and her Kiwi accent will pop out on a rare occassion.